More Than A Forbidden Love
by jenxstardotcom
Summary: Its a week before the wedding, and Bella is having second thoughts about who she really wants, Edward, or Jacob. Who will she choose? Post Eclipse, after the newborn battle. EPIC LEMONS.


Post Eclipse.

Bella turned her truck around, feeling a chill run down her spine. And that's when it hit her. Within the week, she would be getting married, giving her life away, surrendering her everything to a being that was not of this world. A being whom she loved with all of her heart.

She neared the turn to head back to her house, to meet Edward and spend the day with him, but something else was compelling her. Something that felt natural. Bella realized she hadn't seen her best friend, Jacob Black in weeks, ever since the battle between the newborns and the wolves. She hadn't spoken to him, or Billy, or the pack for that matter. She breathed gently, making up her mind as she came toward the exit that would take her to the reservation.

_Why am I doing this? I'm getting married in less than a week. I need to prepare, at least do something so Alice isn't doing all the work. _

The more Bella thought, the more her truck began to straddle the lines in the middle of the road. She jerked her vehicle back toward her side, nearly swiping a car that was passing her going the opposite direction. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the reservation, parking her truck beside Sam and Emily's place. Bella stepped out of her truck, hearing the rustling feet of the pack exiting the house. Unfortunately, she didn't see her best friend anywhere. Maybe he was still healing, or maybe he knew she was there and didn't want to see her. Either way, before she left, she had to at least see Billy.

"Hey its Bella!" said Quil, followed by Embry and even Leah.

"Hey guys, and Leah. Where's Sam and Emily?" asked Bella, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, hoping Jake would appear from the house, but as she looked past the rest of the pack, she didn't see him whatsoever. He was most likely avoiding her.

Sam and Emily sauntered out together, arm in arm, so much in love.

"Bella!" Emily shouted, reaching out for a long-awaited hug, "How have you been?"

Before Bella answered, she glanced around, closed her eyes and faked a smile, "Uh.. well I've been good, I guess."

"You guess?" Sam asked, glancing down at Emily. Bella envied their love. She knew she had it with Edward, but in a different way. Edward had never kissed her the way Sam and Emily did. Edward never wanted to get close for that matter. He was always scared he would hurt her. Bella shook the thought from her mind, knowing that thinking about her fiancee at a time like this would only make her want to leave and rush into his arms.

"Yeah," said Bella, snapping out of her vampire reverie, "I just wanted to come see how everyone was doing. I haven't seen you since the battle with the newborns."

The pack glanced at each other, snickering amongst themselves at their victory over the vampire army that Victoria created. Bella dropped her gaze on them, staring down at her feet, dreading her next question.

"Aren't you going to ask about Jacob?" Quil spoke up, finally saying his name. Bella sighed in relief, knowing that it would be awkward for her to ask about Jake, even though that was her initial reason for coming to the reservation.

"Is he doing okay?" Bella asked, shifting her weight onto her onto her other leg.

Everyone was silent, even Embry. Before anyone could speak, Seth ran through the pack, smothering Bella with his arms.

"Bella!" shouted Seth, snuggling himself into her body, "How have you been? Did you come for Jake? How's Edward doing?"

She tried to stifle her giggles, while returning his large hug. She missed Seth. He was nothing like Leah.

"Edward is fine," said Bella.

"Then you did come for Jake!" Seth shouted so loudly that Bella swore it echoed throughout the whole reservation. She hung her head, smiling at him.

"I came for everyone," she lied, nodding her head to everyone for reassurance.

She felt the breeze whisk her hair around her shoulders. Something mysterious was in the air, and she felt it. Almost as if it were telling her to leave the reservation, and never come back.

But then again, she didn't want to listen to her instincts. She came to see Jacob, and that's what she was going to do, if it had to take all night to find him.

Bella smiled down at Seth, indicating that she was happy to see him as well. He cleared his throat, looking past her.

She turned around, mouth falling open as she gazed at the very person she had been hoping to see all day.

Jacob stopped in his tracks, shocked to see the unchanged, unscathed Bella Swan standing before him. She wasn't a bloodsucker yet. He was slightly relieved, but he sure as hell was not ready to see her again yet.

The pack retreated into Sam and Emily's house, leaving Bella and Jacob for a discussion of their own. Leah gave Bella a look of pure evil, but what else could be expected from her? It was Leah for God's sake. Bella just ignored her. Her attention was fully on Jacob, who surprisingly had a shirt on for once. Not something Bella was used to.

"Hey Jake," she said, her voice low and sultry in her throat.

He didn't say a word. Jacob brushed past her, heading into the house behind the pack. Bella glanced down, staring at the dirt under her feet. What had she done wrong, besides tell him her true feelings.

"Jacob, wait," she said stopping him before he shut the door.

His eyes were like daggers stabbing to her soul. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of what he might say or do for that matter.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your fiancee? Its getting late. Time for the bloodsuckers to come out," Jacob spat, closing the door behind him.

And just like that, Bella was left outside, somewhat shivering and distraught. She placed another strand of hair behind her ear and turned around. She was ready to leave, seeing as how the person she came to see obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

Bella Swan was alone, at least until it was time for Edward to come watch her sleep.

That night, after a long discussion with Charlie, Bella decided to retreat to her bedroom, and crash onto her bed. Edward hadn't showed yet, which was slightly unusual, but Bella knew he would show up sooner or later. Jacob had upset her. She was not used to rejection, especially when it came from him. In fact, if Bella had remembered correctly, she had never been rejected by Jacob. She didn't like it, but she would get used to it, just like everything else in her life.

Suddenly, a rapping sound filled the air. Bella flinched, realizing that someone had knocked on her door.

"Bells," a voice called from the other side.

It was Charlie, making what sounded like an awkward appearance for the night, especially since they had just spoken no less than fifteen minutes ago.

Bella opened her door, letting him in if need be.

"Dad, I'm kind of tired," she began.

"I know. I've gotta go in to the station. I just got a call. Someone's been killed and I have to go in," Charlie said, voice hesitant and a little worried. Before Bella could open the door, he was gone, on his way out the front door. Within seconds, Bella heard her father's car taking off down the street, and just like that, she was alone.

She turned to sit on her bed, running her fingers through her long brown hair. She was beginning to worry, since Edward wasn't there. She figured he would want to stay away because of the wedding being so close. They would have an eternity to spend together, so why worry about one night without him?

Bella jumped, hearing another knock at her door.

"Dad, I know you have to go," she said jumping to her feet to get the door. Before she put her hand on the knob, she remembered that Charlie had already sped off to the crime scene. She gripped the door, flinging it back to where it hit the wall.

It wasn't Charlie, nor was it Edward at her door.

"Jacob," Bella said, mouth agape. She was truly shocked, "What... How did you get in my house?"

"Charlie let me in the front as he was leaving," Jacob said. His voice was nothing shy of a low grumble.

Bella nodded, and let her eyes drop to the floor. Jacob closed his mouth and leaned against her door casing. And just like that, nothing but silence between the two.

"If you're going to stare at the floor the whole time, I'll just go," said Jacob, crossing his large, toned arms.

Bella's eyes crept up his body, leaving her mind to wonder why he was fully clothed. It was warm enough outside, at least for him. Maybe he was torturing her, keeping her from seeing those gorgeous abs she loved so much. She shook her head, keeping those forbidden thoughts at bay for the time being. She had to remind herself that she was getting married.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm glad you came, I just... didn't expect to see you, ever again, actually."

"I figured I'd come by to at least hear you out. You must have wanted to say something to me earlier, or else you would have never stopped by the reservation," Jacob replied, keeping his eyes off of her at all times.

Bella didn't entirely care for his demeanor; the smug attitude he portrayed didn't suit him one bit. She decided to humor him anyway.

"I came to see you, Jake. I wanted to see how your healing process was going, and by the looks of it, you're doing fine," said Bella, crossing her arms as well. She held tight to herself, and backed up from her door, feeling the heat and anger rising from his body.

"I'm doing well," said Jake, his voice as crisp as the wintry wind blowing beyond her windows, "I feel better than ever."

"You know, this extremely pretentious attitude of yours is a little ridiculous. Why are you being this way?" Bella asked, plopping down on the edge of her bed.

Jacob pondered that question for a moment. Deep down inside of him, he didn't want to put on a front, or put walls up, but it had to be done.

"I guess you've forgotten about that little incident before the battle with those newbie bloodsuckers, huh? I can see why you'd block that out of your mind. You are getting married in a week, right?" Jake shot back, bringing himself off the wall.

Bella sheepishly nodded, as though she were embarrassed to reveal that she was, in fact, about to become the wife of a vampire.

"Yes. A week," she said.

Jake paused for a moment, noting that Bella was acting strange; stranger than usual. It was almost as if she were regretting it.

"I can see it was a mistake to come here," he said, turning, ready to walk out of the door.

Bella flew toward him, gripping his hand, the heat entering her body in a forbidden and familiar way.

"Please don't go. I need to talk to you," she pleaded with him.

He turned, glancing from her hand in his to her sullen eyes. He realized he needed to change tactics right away. Love-sick puppy wouldn't cut it anymore, and haughty asshole wasn't getting him anywhere either.

Jacob breathed out gently, calming down enough to hear what she had to say. He simply nodded, giving her the go-ahead.

Bella took in a large breath, and began to speak.

"I know that I should not have asked you to kiss me. It was wrong and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. Jake, I do love you, but not the way you want me to. I love you as my best friend, and only my best friend. A brother even. You have to understand this. I can only tell you so many times."

Jacob listened intently, taking every word with a grain of salt. He still did not believe her.

"You're not a very good liar Bella. I see right through you. You're afraid of what your _fiance _might think if you fell in love with someone else, which just happens to be his mortal enemy. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I know you feel love for me, and that kiss wasn't a friendly one," he began.

"Jake-,"

"Do you know why I came here toight, Bella? It's because I am in love with you. I've always been in love with you, and it hurts me deeply that you're marrying something that isn't even alive. It kills me that you want to become one of them, all because you think that's what he wants. Your precious Cullen doesn't want that, and I know this for a fact. He would rather you stay human, grow old, even die one day. If you chose me, there would be no chance in hell I would make you change just because of a conformity. No way."

Bella began to tear. Her eyes watered slightly, only enough for a single tear to run down her cheek. She listened carefully to Jacob's words, taking them in and processing every sentence. He was absolutely right. Bella wasn't close to death, nor did she really want to be. She had fooled herself into thinking that she would be better off in that life. She deserved to live, and to die like a natural human being.

Jacob noted the tiny tear that trickled down her cheek. His thumb caressed her face gently, taking the tear away with a warm, gently swipe.

She didn't flinch. Bella loved his warmth, his touch. Ever since that day she felt his lips on her own, she couldn't get Jacob out of her mind.

"Jacob," she whispered softly, almost to herself, but with his heightened senses, Jacob heard her loud and clear.

"Over and over again, you make me fall in love with you, Bella. I can't help it," he continued, inching closer to her as his hand cupped her face.

She finally looked up, catching his gaze and holding it, her eyes darting from his lips and back to his chocolate hues. They were so compelling, she needed to feel his lips on hers once more. Just one more time.

"I'm not going to ask this time. Kiss me, Jacob," she demanded, preparing herself.

He didn't hesitate. Within seconds, Jacob's lips crashed onto hers, kissing her with a passion as great as the seven seas, a passion that neither of them could withhold from each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepened their kiss. Jacob turned her around, placing her back against her bedroom wall, his hands traveling down her body. He gripped her hips as he boldly let his tongue slip past her lips. Bella didn't object, she rolled her tongue against his, feeling a hidden elation that had never escaped her body before.

Edward had never kissed her like this, and Edward had certainly never made Bella feel as though she would burst in two if she didn't get feel more.

Reluctantly, Bella retreated, laying her forehead against Jacobs, panting just as much as him. She knew they both wanted the same thing, but there was no way she could give herself to him, not when she had a fiance that was looking forward to taking her virginity himself.

It was hard to think about after feeling such a romantic kiss from the one she vowed she'd never hurt again. Was it hurting him? Was she just leading him on again?

No... She couldn't have been. Her feelings didn't lie to her. Bella swallowed a hard lump in her throat, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, just barely able to catch her breath. Jacob pulled away, hand pressed against the wall next to Bella's head. He shook his head, beginning to come back down from his cloud.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, seemingly breathless. He stood straight up, watched her gather herself in her arms and scurry to her bed, shy and meek. But Jacob saw right through her. She was no where near shy, nor was she meek. She was a goddess, a woman with such heated passion so bottled up inside, afraid to release it. Jacob wanted so much to ravish her, lay her down and show her exactly what it felt like to be loved. Jacob had learned a few things from Sam and Emily's relationship. The wolf telepathy came in handy in certain instances.

"Jacob," said Bella as she looked up at his pondering face, "I think you should go."

Jacob was completely appalled. Hearing those words again and again from her was beginning to take a toll on his emotions.

"After all that, you're telling me that I should go? Really, Bella?" he said, his anger beginning to rise.

Bella stood her ground, keeping still as Jacob stared at her, eyes burning with anger, with passion. She stared back at him, her glare just the same as his.

She didn't speak. Jacob calmed himself, breathed in and headed for her door. Without another word, he left. The last thing Bella heard was the sound of her front door slamming.

She wanted to cry, not wanting Jacob to leave her at all. She was in love with him, she wanted him, more than she wanted Edward. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read her mind.

Bella laid her head against her pillow, hoping sleep would come to claim her. She wasn't sure how she would do it, with Edward not being with her. Nightmares would take hold of her subconscious, killing any hope for a good nights sleep. It would be impossible.

Bella wept, but only for a moment. As her mind went to work, she knew what she had to do. In fact, she knew exactly how she was going to make this work. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach for Jacob. She wasn't letting him go ever again.


End file.
